


Clones In Heat

by stellecraft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, The command clones are omegas, their men adore them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Cody doesn't notice his pre-heat starting while on a planet, attributing the symptoms to the heat and humidity of his planet. Unfortunately, he manages to set off Rex as well. Luckily their men are there to take care of them





	Clones In Heat

      Cody tried not to hiss as Rex slapped a bacta patch over where he had been grazed by a blaster. They had been on the ground with Wolffe and his men as well as their men, Anakin, and Obi-wan. The planet had been hot and damp. Even a sonic couldn’t completely get rid of all the sweat that was on Cody’s body. He and Rex had settled into their room at the end of the barracks that their men shared to patch each other up.

      “Food Vod?” Rex’s voice was quiet as he pulled away. Cody pulled on the top half of his blacks and got up, stretching. As they went through the barracks their men occupied it as quiet. A few men were sleeping but the rest had gone to the cafeteria to eat something that wasn’t field rations. As they entered and Cody and Rex approached the food line they noticed that the cafeteria wasn’t all their men. Some of the pilots were pilots that had been with the army since before the clone troopers were added. Cody tried not to groan as he saw his least favorite, an Alpha who didn’t understand that he was not interested, among them. As Cody passed him with a tray of food he heard the alpha stand up. The tray in his hands was pulled away and he was tugged against a chest wearing blacks. Lips came down to press against his scent glands in a kiss and a claim. Cody shivered and hands ran down his sides to rest on his hips.

      “I didn’t know.” There was a growl from the trooper he was pressed against and Cody heard the man whimper slightly. Cody let himself be pulled out of the cafeteria as he realized what was happening. He had gone into heat and it had been masked by the heat of the jungle planet they had been on.

      “Rex?”

      “Helix has him.” Tup's voice was reassuring in Cody's ear.

      “Someone needs to let Wolffe know.” Cody knew his pre-heat pharamones could trigger heats in the other two omegas that he had been in close contact with on the planet's surface. For once Cody was grateful that Obi-wan and Anakin we’re essentially betas with the senses of an omega and an alpha.

      “Kix commed the medic in his unit. They’re taking care of him. Let’s worry about you right now Commander.” Tup tugged Cody into an empty room and closed the door behind Rex and Helix. Helix pulled Rex to stand by Cody and pulled out his scanner, scanning both of them over.

      “Your options are that I can take you to heat rooms in the medical bay or I can take you to Obi-wan and Anakin so that they can keep you under with the force until this passes” Helix poked his scanner against Cody's scent glands and he flinched at the cold. “Sorry.”

      “Or they could come back to the barracks with us and we can help them through it. It’s not like the 501st and the 212th haven’t discussed this happening before.” Tup was leaning against the door watching the two of them. Helix shot him a look that Cody couldn’t read and Tup shrugged.

      “We were going to talk that over with them after their next heat.”

      “Just giving them all their options.” Cody looked Tup over. The man had his hair out if his topknot and the look he was giving them was one of concern. “Commander no offense but I’ve read your file. Your heats are intense and not all that pleasant if you don’t have an alpha helping you through it. Captain Rex is much milder in comparison.” Cody shot a look at Helix who shrugged.

      “I can’t help it if they get into my files. I keep my padd secure but someone,” Helix shot a glare at Tup, “Always manages to get into it.” Cody sighed knowing that all his men and all of Rex’s men knew. Tup was horrible at keeping his mouth. Cody turned too Rex who was watching him.

      “Rex…”

      “I’ll do whatever you do. You know that. But Vod you haven’t had a knot since that random alpha they picked out for you on Kamino nearly two years ago.” Cody thought it over and turned to Tup.

      “They’re alright with it?”

      “Commander they’ve been trying to figure out how to offer.” Tup was smiling as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Cody’s waist. Cody shivered again and Tup chuckled darkly. “We’ll make it good for you vod’ika.”

      “I’ll tell Kix he should bring the food he’s gathering to the barracks then.” Helix pulled out his com unit as he left the room. Tup let go of Cody to gently pull both Rex and Cody out of the room. He guided them back to their barracks and pulled them into their room. Their bunks had been pushed together and extra blankets were strewn across them. Tup made quick work of stripping both omegas out of their blacks and chuckled when he saw that Cody was already completely slick. Both omegas had surrendered to their heats and Cody looked desperate. Rex was more composed, stroking Cody’s side with a fond smile.

      “Who do you think he should have first Rex?” Rex looked up at him with a smile.

      “Jesse.” Tup grinned and leaned in to kiss Rex lightly.

      “The biggest knot among your men. I approve. He needs it poor soul. He really hasn’t been knotted since Kamino?”

      “When have we had time? He’s confined himself to the heat rooms the moment he’s noticed it coming on.” The door opened and both Helix and Kix walked in. They set down the provisions they had gathered on Cody`s desk and moved to the fresher in the room. The door closed behind them and Rex smiled. He knew the two medics were together but got as much time to spend together as he and Cody got.

      The door to their room opened and Jesse wondered in. Behind him were Fives and Echo. Fives immediately settled by Cody’s head, hands threading through the short hair of the commander. Echo approached the bed and Rex held out a hand to the man. Echo took it and Rex tugged him down. Tups settled behind Rex and slowly pressed inside him, groaning as Rex teasingly tightened around him. He noticed Rex was trying to get Echo to enter him as well and swore.

      “No Rex.” The omega let out a small whine as Echo pulled away. “Rex we are not double knotting you. You need to be loose and relaxed and slick as all hell for that and right now you aren’t.” Echo settled against Tup’s side and Tup tugged him in closer. He let go of Rex’s hips and let the omega work himself on his cock, slowly working Tup’s expanding knot into him. Rex moaned as the knot pressed against his prostate and came hard. Tup felt his knot lock them together and came deep inside Rex. He shifted them so Rex was pressed against Echo and watched as Jesse slowly slid into Cody.

      Cody was moaning as Jesse pistoned into him. Fives was whispering terms of endearment and praise in Mando’a to Cody as Jesse worked his knot into him. When Cody came with a moan Jesse swore and pressed in deep. He buried his face in Cody’s shoulder and lightly nipped at his scent gland pulling another orgasm out of Cody. Jesse settled them into a comfortable position and rocked his hips lightly to press his knot against Cody’s prostate.

 

* * *

 

 

      Cody woke to feel fingers leaving his ass. His ass ached like he had been knotted multiple times but whatever cream had been applied dulled the ache. Rolling he found Rex and buried his face in the other man’s shoulder.

      “Worst idea ever.” Hands smoothed some more of the cream over his ass and he grumbled slightly. He knew Kix and Helix were only doing their job. His neck felt raw from lots of little nips to his scent glands. Rex chuckled and pulled Cody closer.

      “I think it was a good idea. You looked so pretty getting knotted like you desperately needed.” Rex turned serious and pressed a kiss to Cody’s temple. “They’re going to help us through all our heats from now on alright?”

      “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr for writing news!  
> stellecraft.tumblr.com  
> or  
> stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
